El amor ciego
by BeluMalfoyCullen
Summary: Hermione perdió la vista en un accidente en la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero se le ha permitido volver al colegio a recuperar séptimo año con sus amigos. Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy, que recibió un reto que la envolverá a ella en él y una serpiente que desde siempre estuvo interesado en Hermione desde siempre la llenaran en un pozo de problemas en el que están metidos sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

**El reto.**

* * *

Cinco Slytherins estaban sentados en sillones verde esmeralda de su sala común. Habían vuelto el día anterior a Hogwarts pare recuperar séptimo año, al que no habían podido asistir porque Voldemort había tomado el poder, pero gracias a Harry Potter todo volvió a normalidad. Aquellos cinco chicos, Vincent Grabbre, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy habían sido mortifagos porque sus padres los condujeron VBFa ellos, por eso se habían librado de Askaban y en ese momento eran repudiados en la escuela.

- ¿Draco, tú te animas? – pregunto Blaise Zabini arrastrando las palabras. Estaban haciendo lo que hacían casi todos los años, retaban a uno a conquistar a una chica, enamorarla y llevársela a la cama.

- SI, yo me animo – asintió Draco con arrogancia. Los demás chicos menos Theodore, que leía tranquilamente un libro, formaron una ronda y hablaron por lo bajo.

El platinado se paso unos minutos impaciente mientras los chicos decidían quien sería su conquista. Cuando se separaban riéndose como unos idiotas le entregaron el papel donde decía tenía el nombre de la chica. Draco lo desdoblo y lo leyó varias veces para asegurarse de lo que leía ahí era lo correcto.

- Deben estar bromeando – escupió el rubio indignado mientras Zabini, Grabbe y Goyle se reían y Theo asomaba la cabeza por el hombro de Draco parale ver el papel. Al leer el papel se tenso completamente-. No, ni pensarlo. No puede haberme tocado la ciega. Ademas es amiga de Potter y Weasley, es Gryffindor…

- Y también es hija de muggles – repuso Zabini. Draco lo miro consternado, ya no le importaba tanto la sangre como antes-. Entonces, no hay ningún problema. Seduce a esa rata de biblioteca, yo se que lo lograras…

- No pienso hacerlo – se negó el rubio testarudo. Theodore pareció como si se desinflara un poco.

- Eres un cobarde – se burlo Blaise y Grabbe y Goyle se rieron como unos idiotas pero frenaron de golpe cuando Draco los miro amenazadoramente.

Malfoy sintió como le temblaban las aletas de la nariz. Mierda, no debía de haber aceptado el reto desde un principio, pero ahora si se negaba quedaría como un cobarde y como si no fuera capaz de seducir a Granger. El era capaz de seducir hasta a una planta.

- Esta bien. Acepto el reto – musito el rubio sabiendo que estaba metiéndose en algo que no le iba a gustar. Theodore se volvió a poner tenso-. ¿Hasta cuando tengo tiempo?

-Emmm te daremos más tiempo. El catorce de febrero será tu último día.

- Listo – Draco estrecho la mano con Zabini, y luego, malhumorado, decidió irse a su habitación. En todo el recorrido hasta las escaleras un castaño de ojos azules eléctricos no le saco los ojos de encima.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró con un enorme vacío color negro. El mismo vacio que tenía que mirar desde que se levantaba hasta que se iba a dormir. Puso los pies en el frio suelo y escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

- Hermione – la voz de Ginny le llego a los oídos. Escucho como la pelirroja se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo- Buenos días ¿Estás bien?

- Si – contesto la castaña en un suspiro. Sintió como Ginny dejaba algo sobre sus rodillas

- Toma, ahí está tu ropa.

Hermione con dificultad y muchísimo tiempo se fue poniendo el uniforme. Había estado aprendiendo mientras no estaba en el colegio pero igual le costaba sin la vista. Ginny venia todas las mañanas y le traía la ropa que ella necesitaba. A veces se sentía una carga para sus amigos.

Bajo la escalera con ayuda de Ginny. Sabía que cuando se adapte al lugar podría hacer esas cosas, pero por el momento necesitaba ayuda.

Ella había perdido la vista en una fuerte explosión en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Estuvo en muchísimos médicos que no pudieron decirle, así que por momento ella no podía recuperar la vista. La directora de Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall, la dejo volver al colegio a recuperar séptimo año con sus amigos, pero debido a su discapacidad su método de enseñanza será distinto. Ella había aprendido y casi tenia dominado el braille y todos sus libros eran así. Asistiría a las clases con sus compañeros pero todos sus trabajos y evaluaciones teóricos serian oral. Hermione no se sentía bien con eso, por era tenia que convivir con su problema e iba a ser de esa manera hasta que pueda volver a ver.

Ella ya no tenía casi esperanzas de dejar de ver ese enorme vacío negro. Había ido a un millón de médicos muggles y mas magos, pero nunca le habían dado respuestas concretas, solo que no la querían arriesgar a ir al quirófano. Se sentía totalmente horrible y a veces no sabía cómo seria de ahora en adelante su vida, porque odiaba ser ciega y daría cualquier cosa por solamente una vez los terrenos de Hogwarts, que fue y será siempre su segundo hogar.

Cuando bajo a la sala común junto a Ginny se dirigió con sus amigos al Gran Comedor. A pesar de no poder ver, sentía todas las miradas puestas en ellas. La castaña se soltó de los brazos de Harry y Ron para cubrirse la cara con las manos como acto instintivo por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Sintió como alguien se chocaba contra ella y la hacía caer al suelo, haciéndole sentir mayor vergüenza de la que sentía.

- Eh, serpiente, mira por donde caminas – Hermione escucho a Ron gruñir mientras trataba de localizar su mochila que se había caído en el suelo. Sintió como unos brazos fuertes la agarraban, la levantaban con extremo cuidado y le entregaban su mochila.

- Lo siento, Hermione Granger - la castaña no reconoció esa voz. Dudaba de haberla escuchado antes, solamente sabía que él era un Slytherin por lo que había dicho Ron – Soy Theodore, Theodore Nott.

Hermione ahí lo reconoció. Nunca había hablado con él, pero siempre estaba en la biblioteca, en una mesa cercana a la suya y también era uno de los alumnos más inteligente de Slytherin. Casi ni se percato de que Theo la seguía teniendo agarrada de los brazos hasta que Harry la agarro del brazo y la separo de él. No sabía porque, pero estaba segura que de el Slytherin en ese momento la estaba mirando.

* * *

_Holaaa! Este es el primer fic que voy a subir a FanFiction. Es una idea que se me ocurrió cuando estaba escribiendo otra cosa y no me la pude sacar de la cabeza, así que la voy a escribir. Bueno, esto es un triangulo amoroso entre Draco, Hermione y Theo Nott. No sera un triangulo amoroso propiamente dicho, pero algo de esa pinta tendrá. El primer capitulo es corto, pero mas adelante se van a hacer mas largos. Espero que les guste! _

_PD: Si lo quieren leer mas adelantado pueden encontrarlo en potterfics._


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el ingreso a Hogwarts. Hermione casi se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida, pero seguía sin sentirse cómoda al escuchar como los demás le hablaban con lastima. Todos eran muy amables con ella, pero no le gustaba tener la lastima de todo Hogwarts. Se sentía inútil, inservible, como si no fuera más que una ciega.

Por otra parte estaban los Slytherins. Draco Malfoy era repudiado por todo el mundo, sus compañeros igual, pero no tanto como él. A veces se sentaba en clase con los gorilas y con Zabini, pero igualmente ellos también lo odiaban. Theodore Nott lo evitaba todo el tiempo. Este no era repudiado, porque no fue mortifago en el pasado.

Draco nunca había sido una persona con muchos amigos, pero ahora que estaba solo se sentía de manera extraña y le hacía extrañar el tiempo que antes pasaba con Grabbe y Goyle.

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era un auror de la orden del fénix de una extrema confianza llamado Maison Cheison.

Había pasado una semana desde que empezaron las clases. Los alumnos de séptimo habían tenido tres clases con él y todavía no habían sacado sus libros, el solamente había hablado y hablado sobre la magia negra. No era como Ojoloco Moody, siempre alerta, y como Severus Snape, que casi le tenía respeto a las artes oscuras. El profesor Cheison hablaba de las artes oscuras como lo que harán, una magia más, pero que era importante saber de ella y tenerle por lo menos un poco de respeto pero no demasiado, porque si no todo podría salir mal.

- El primer trabajo del año será en parejas que yo mismo asignare y todos serán entre alumnos de de distintas casas- anuncio el profesor apenas entro en el salón la cuarta clase

Toda el aula se quedo en un silencio. Sabía qué los profesores estaban haciendo muchas actividades de ese tipo para unir a las casa y tratar de alguna manera de levantar el ánimo de los estudiantes después de la guerra. La directora para llevar a cabo todo eso había decidido hacer un baile para la fecha de Halloween.

-Para este trabajo tendrán tres semanas, ya que tendrán que buscar mucha información. Deberán realizar un ensayo sobre magia negra: artefactos, criaturas, maleficios, maldiciones… era tema era libre siempre y cuando pertenezca a la disciplina. Este trabajo lo van a hacer para que se conocer a lo que se enfrentan, porque si no nunca lo podrán combatir.

Todos se quedaron en total silencio, esperando expectantes a que el profesor arme las parejas.

- Profesor Cheison - Ron Weasley levanto la mano y él le hizo señas para que su profesor se acerque. Lo siguiente que dijo lo susurro al oído del profesor, pero aun así Hermione lo escucho:- Profesor, le pidió por favor si yo puedo hacer pareja con mi amiga Hermione Granger. Usted sabe que ella…

- Señor Weasley, yo estoy completamente enterado del caso especial de la Srita. Granger - lo interrumpió Maison-. Pero yo se que todos serán amables con ella y por eso ser con quien ponerla en pareja.

Hermione se acostó sobre sus brazos y escondió la cabeza entre ellos, sintiéndose muy inútil. Ahora no era capaz de ni hacer un trabajo con nadie que no sea Ginny, Harry y Ron.

El profesor se quedo sentado un minuto sentado y Hermione podía escuchar el sonido de la pluma deslizándose por el pergamino. Estaba segura de que el profesor estaba escribiendo los grupos. Después de unos minutos empezó a decir los grupos formados: Parkinson y Ron, Seamus y Grabbe, Neville y Zabinni, Harry y Nott… La castaña se quedo descolocada al escuchar su nombre junto al de Malfoy.

El profesor dijo que había pensado con quien iba a estar ella detenidamente, ¿Ese alguien era Malfoy? Había escuchado de él que en esas dos semanas de clases no se había metido con nadie, pero igualmente él en el pasado había sido muy malo con ella y mortifago y eso no era secreto, así que el profesor debía saberlo. Igualmente, ella no era de juzgar a las personas así le haría caso al profesor, si la había puesto con Malfoy seria por algo.

Al finalizar la clase Ron y Harry fueron el profesor pidiéndole que ella está menos con Malfoy. Intento disimular su enojo, ella tenía su vida y no necesitaba que sus amigos la sobreprotejan tanto, pero también sabía que sus amigos lo hacían por que la querían. Tuvo que soportar todo el camino hasta la biblioteca como sus amigos insultaron a Malfoy hasta que la dejaron sola en una mesa con todos los libros que necesitaba.

Había tardado unos días en convencer a sus amigos que ella no quería estar todo el tiempo rodeada de ellos, que necesitaba su tiempo para estar sola. Habían llegado el acuerdo que todos los días a la hora que no tengan más clases la llevarían a la biblioteca, la dejarían ahí con todos los libros que necesitaba y la dejarían sola unas tres horas, específicamente hasta la hora de la cena. También los fines de semana la dejaban unas horas en las que podía estar tranquila. En esas horas Hermione estudiaba, ya que ella tenía los mismos trabajos que los demás solamente que era oral, así que ella en cada rato que tenía estudiaba y estudiaba. Pero a ella le costaba más estudiar ahora de sus libros porque todavía no dominaba perfectamente el braille, pero sabía que cuando lo aprenda más volvería un poco más a la normalidad.

Pensar que tendría que utilizar ese idioma de comunicación por toda la vida la exasperaba. Todos le decían que no tendría que perder las esperanzas, que los médicos no habían dicho nada concreto, que algún día podría recuperar la vista. Pero ella no quería tener esperanzas, esperanzas que podrían explotarse como un globo.

* * *

Dos días después tuvieron otra clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en el cual el profesor Cheison les aviso que les daría esa clase para que puedan sentarse con su compañero, decidir de qué van a hacer y al finalizar la clase les daría una autorización firmada a cada a cada uno para que puedan entrar a la sección restringida a buscar información para el trabajo.

Ron y Harry se levantaron de sus asientos alado de la castaña y se fueron con sus respectivas parejas. Hermione escucho como alguien se sentaba en la silla de su izquierda. Un aroma lleno su nariz, dejándola mareada por un instante. Era un olor a menta fresca y algo muy, muy varonil. Cerró los parpados, sintiéndose idiota por haberse quedado tanto tiempo idiotizada por el aroma de Malfoy.

Draco sabía que eso había sido un golpe de suerte para él. En esas dos semanas estuvo rompiéndose la cabeza tratando de buscar una manera en tratar de seducirla, aunque sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil. Se dedico a observarla un rato, que estaba tan cerca de él. Tenía sus brazos sobre un libro y apoyaba a su cabeza sobre ellos, haciendo que todo el pelo castaño ondulado alborotado caiga como una cascada sobre la mesa. Sus ojos eran color de chocolate, que no miraban exactamente a ningún lado. No veía en Granger lo que todos veían como encantador, por lo que todo el mundo la quería. Lo que veía en era una insoportable sabelotodo que además de todo era ciega.

- Bueno, ¿De qué quieres hacer el trabajo? - pregunto ella enderezándose tratando de contar el silencio incomodo.

- De lo que tu quieras - respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras. Estaba irritado, no quería hacer el trabajo con Granger, no quería enamorar a Granger, no quería ni acercarse a Granger.

Hermione bajo la cabeza, apuntando sus ojos que no miraban hacia el libro que tenía abierto sobre la mesa.

- Oye, yo tampoco quiero hacer el trabajo contigo, pero lo tenemos que hacerlo juntos - repuso Hermione muy seria -. Mira, yo digo que guardes la autorización que nos dio el profesor…

- Ni ciega pierdes tu estado de mandona - la interrumpió Draco con crueldad. Al instante se dio cuenta que se había pasado, que el tenia que lograr que le quería, no que se enoje con el. Hermione levanto la vista y sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas. El rubio sintió una extraña molestia en el pecho muy molesta que le enfado. Unos segundos después el profesor dijo que se podía ir, Draco agarro su mochila y se fue del aula sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Granger, deseando deshacerse de esa sensación horrible que tenía.

Hermione se seco las lágrimas de sus ojos apenas escucho que Malfoy se levantaba. No quería que sus amigos sepan que un idiota como Malfoy la había lastimado.

- ¿Hermione?- la llamo Ginny -. ¿Te pasa algo?

- No - contesto Hermione dirigiendo la vista a donde provenía la voz de su amiga.

- ¿Te hizo algo el imbécil de Malfoy? - la voz de Ron sonó enfadada.

- No - repitió Hermione mientras tomaba el libro entre sus brazos, Harry le colgó la mochila de un hombro y la ayudo a levantarse de la silla - Malfoy no me hizo ni me dijo nada. Apenas me diga algo se los dire - mintió.

La castaña se sintió mal por mentirles de esa manera a sus amigos. Solo les había ocultado algo una vez, cuando fue lo del giratiempo en tercer año, después siempre les había contado todo. Sabia porque les había mentido, porque no quería que la defendieran como si no pudiera ni hablar. Como había dicho Malfoy, si ser ciega no evitaba su estado de mandona tampoco podía evitar que pueda defenderse por sí misma.

* * *

Hermione se sintió más tranquila de lo que se sintió durante todo al día cuando sus amigos la dejaron en la biblioteca. Abrió su libro de Pociones para estudiar la lección que tendría que dar en unos días. Le costaba bastante estudiar, pero cada vez entendía más el braille y se le iba facilitando.

- Hermione Granger- la castaña escucho una voz que provenía de izquierda. Reconoció la voz solamente porque se habían chocado el otro día, era Theodore Nott.

- Theodore Nott.

- No hace falta que me llames así. Puedes llamar Theodore o Theo, como tú quieras - dijo el chico tranquilamente sentado en la silla alado de la joven.

- Y tu puedes llamarme Hermione - musito Hermione. Theodore le caía bien, comportamiento muy raro en un Slytherin. Una parte de su cerebro le dijo que no confié en el, que quizás se este aprovechando de ella-. ¿Qué necesitas, Theodore?

- Solamente quería avisarte de algo - anuncio Theo - Quiero advertirte con respecto a Draco Malfoy. No le creas ni una sola palabra a el...

- Nunca le creería nada a Draco Malfoy - Hermione estaba bastante tensa. ¿Acaso el Slytherin la creía tan imbécil para creer se una sola palabra de Malfoy? ¿Y cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

Hermione noto que Theodore se quedo en terrible silencio.

- No hay que yo te diga para que puedas confiar en mi, ni siquiera nos conocemos - Hermione sintió un peso en el pecho- Solo quería advertirte, el no es una buena persona y puede aprovecharse de ti atacándote debido a tu punto débil.

Hermione sintió una puntada débil en el corazón. Theo fue el único que se dirigió a su discapacidad con amabilidad y sin ofenderla.

- Gracias - murmuro sorprendida, se imaginaba que en ese momento tendría los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, ya que Theo soltó una carcajada limpia y le dio un pequeño apretón de manos.

- Y me pareces una persona genio e inteligente, y no creas que solamente te dijo esto por tu discapacidad, porque hay muchas personas con el mismo problema que tu y no lo saben enfrentar con el coraje y valentía que tu lo enfrentas - Hermione estaba shockeada, no se podía ni mover un centímetro. Theo le soltó la mano y sintió un pequeño cosquilleo de ausencia, deseando volver a agarrar la mano del muchacho. Theodore Nott le había hecho sentir como si hubiera tragado un caramelo de miel con tan pocas palabras, le hizo sentir que no importaba que ella sea ciega, que podía hacer de todos modos cosas buenas y ser la misma de antes.

-Gracias - volvió a repetir sintiéndose muy inútil- Ni siquiera mis amigos me dijeron algo tan lindo muchas gracias.

- Cualquier cosa que necesitas, hasta una charla decente, ven conmigo - le dijo Theo y Hermione escucho como él se levantaba de la mesa, antes de que él pudiera irse, hablo:

- Yo estoy todas las tardes aquí, puedes venir cuando quieras - Hermione sintió como se sonrojo y después escucho los pasos de Nott alejarse.


End file.
